


Split Characteristics

by Ashthelame



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fantasy, M/M, Original work - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:33:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26708296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashthelame/pseuds/Ashthelame
Summary: REVAMPED------In a land called Wildwood, there was an ordinary girl. Or so she thought she was. Her mother had left soon after the birth of her younger brother, leaving no trace of her ever being alive. Keith, an author just trying to get through medical school to please her father suddenly runs into a mysterious boy walking along the campus grounds. When they pass he bumps her shoulders whispering goofy words into her ear and then vanishing into the crowd of students.Now Keith's story characters are beginning to become reality, and things aren't as they seem. Keith realizes everyone around her isn't as human as they pretend to be. With a friend that blatantly hates her and a boy she's trying to get to notice her, can Keith figure out a way to rid the characters of her book from her reality, or will they be stuck with her forever?
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I HAVE REVAMPED THIS, IT IS NOT THE SAME AS MY OTHER SPLIT CHARACTERISTICS WORK!!!!
> 
> This story contains a lot of cursing and vulgarity. One of the characters in the book has no filter whatsoever when it comes to speaking (no, she will not be saying any slurs, only basic cuss words). If you do not like or feel comfortable with excessive cursing, please read at your own risk or simple don't read! :)
> 
> This story may also have sexual references in it. Such as talks about sexual encounters, strip clubs, and porn. If you do not feel comfortable reading about such things, I advise you again to either read at your own risk or please refrain from reading. :)
> 
> Without further ado, please enjoy Split Characteristics!

**. ⋅ ˚̣- : ✧ : – ⭒ ⊹ ⭒ – : ✧ : -˚̣⋅ .**

**Her fingers tapped hastily** against her keyboard. The clock was ticking down faster than it normally would to the female. Keith was sitting in her dorm room rushing to finish her essay on the reproductive system. She had been spending her entire day writing another chapter for the story she was working on. She had gotten so into the scene that she had forgotten she had her essay due at midnight. The clock read 11:58 p.m. and she had a few more sentences left. Tears built behind the females eyes as she took sharp breaths, her legs shaking even though she was sitting in a chair.

“Your typing it too fucking loud Keith.” Her roommate groaned, shoving a pillow over her head.

Keith let out a huff of air, a nervous smile forming on her face. She licked her lips, putting her bottom lip between her teeth as she clicked the submit button. She let out a breath of relief as the clock turned over to reveal it had just become midnight. She smiled proudly, rolling her head over to look at Hanna, her roommate.

“And that is how you properly write an essay.” Keith said, her back slouching against the cushioned back of the chair.

“No, that is how you annoy your goddamn teacher. Dude, this is like the sixth time you’ve bullshitted your way through a paper. Explain to me again why the fuck you’re even in medical school when all you do is write stories.” Hanna said, removing the pillow from her face.

Her amber eyes turned to look at the almond colored girl with a raised eyebrow. Hanna was a stunning girl. She had beautiful, soft honey tones skin and vibrant forest green eyes. Her hair was long, silky and the perfect shade of chestnut brown. It was like she was a goddess sent from a far out place. Keith always felt intimidated by the female.

“Uhm… My dad wants everyone to follow in his footsteps to be a nurse. I don’t see the point considering my older bro-”

“Your older brother is already a nurse and he’s the best and you don’t think you could ever live up to his greatness or whatever and you don’t think it’s worth it. Yeah, I know. I guess I just mean, why don’t you tell your dad? That you want to be an author, that is.” Hanna questioned, her head lolling to the side to face Keith.

Keith stayed silent, her head turning away from Han who laid on her bed. She let out a soft sigh, why didn’t she tell her dad? Keith never really thought about telling her family about her passion to write, it never was a big deal to her. That is, until her dad told her that she was to become a nurse like him and her brother. Her eyebrows pinched together as she stared at her keyboard as if it was the most interesting thing ever.

“Look, I get that you don’t want to disappoint your dad or any of your family really, but this is a big part of your life. You’re a great author and they deserve to know you want to do that instead of becoming a nurse.” Hanna said maneuvering herself up onto her elbow.

“I don’t wanna talk about it anymore.” Keith said, her voice stiff and sharp.

Hanna took a deep breath and sat up fully, turning to face the female. She hated seeing Keith like this. It was stupid, but she couldn’t help the tug of her heart when she would look at the younger girl. She was a junior and Keith was a sophomore at Wildwood University.

The female watched as Keith pulled her legs up underneath her and sat staring into space. Hanna pursed her lips slightly, her eyes softening for a moment before she turned away. She let out a groan and fell onto her side in a lying position again. She moved her hands to rest underneath her head as she breathed softly, the silence hanging thickly in the air.

“It’s twelve thirty Keith, you should get some sleep.” Hanna said quietly, her eyes drifting closed.

Keith shrugged, though Hanna couldn’t see. Keith let out a sigh and leaned her head back as she stared up at the ceiling. What was she going to do? She couldn’t keep bullshitting her work, but she couldn’t stop writing her stories. She fluttered her eyes closed as she felt sleep wafting over her. She blinked her eyes awake and turned to look at her bed. She groggily stood up moving over to her bed. She plopped down onto her bed, sleep consuming her as she hit the pillow.

**┈ ✁✃✁✃✁✃✁✃✁ ┈**

Mornings were especially rough for the college sophomore. She hated waking up early, especially when it was the weekend. She awoke just as her clock struck 7:00 am. Keith let out a long throaty groan and grabbed her pillow shoving it over her face. Saturday. A great day, except for when you wake up early in the morning. Hanna had already been up for an hour and was sitting on her side of the conjoined desk that came with the dorm.

"Wow, you actually woke up to the alarm today, what's special? Is it uh… that Miller kids birthday or something?" Hanna teased, her fingers dancing across the keyboard.

"Haha, very funny… and its Müller, and that's his last name." Keith took a soft sigh, "his name is Finn… God what a lovely name. But no, it's not his birthday, his birthday is June 3rd, 1996.. not like I'm keeping track or anything," she laughed nervously, sitting up on her bed. "No, me and my friends are planning to hang out today, I have to actually get up for it though."

Hanna let out a snort at the female's attempt to roll out of bed, but landed face first into the hardwood flooring. Keith bounced back up and gave her a soft glare, brushing the dust from her black sweats she slept in. The bushy haired girl walked into the bathroom, puffing her hair with her hands letting out a sigh. Keith wasn't a negative girl, she didn't 'hate' herself, but she wasn't a fan of the person looking back at her in the mirror.

Keith disliked her eyes the most. She felt her multicolored eyes didn't fit against her almond toned skin. It was her left eye she hated the most. The piercing icy blue eye that seemed to stare into her soul. Like it wasn't even her eye to begin with. She blinked. Again. Before looking away and taking a shaky breath. She shook her head and grabbed her brush.

 _It's nothing Keith, just silly thoughts. These are my eyes, the eyes I was born with._ She thought to herself, her eyebrows pinching together in confusion. Why did her mind have to bring up thoughts of doubt every moment of her life?

Five whole minutes past before Keith finally waltzed out of the bathroom in her bib overalls. She placed her thumbs under the straps and pulled them forward in a cute way, a large grin on her face. Hanna turned to look at her, the Dutch female gaped at her roommate in awe. Hanna was used to seeing Keith dressed up in casual wear, but something about it always made the older girl nervous. She smiled softly, let out a huff of approval.

"Look at you finally prettying yourself up. You look great, Finn would be so lucky to have you. He's a dumb boy if he doesn't like you. You said he's German right? So I have low hopes for him already." Hanna teased, turning away and back to her laptop. Her smile fell the moment she looked away, talking about Keith's crush made the female feel uneasy, it was weird for her.

"Shut up, you think all men are stupid. No joke, you said that one day. 'All men are stupid, that's why I eat pussy instead of dick' you said that. In front of that one guy who had a crush on you!" Keith said, pulling up the sleeves of her white undershirt.

"That was because he tried to kiss me, and it's true. Pussy is one hundred percent more enticing to me than a floppy stick of flesh that spurts salty, bitter mayonnaise." Hanna responded nonchalantly as she finished typing up a report for her class, "and I don't get the hype anyway, who wants to make babies with them anyway? I will admit they're not all bad, but I don't know, it just isn't my preference to be penetrated by anything but a plastic dick."

Keith stared at her in disgust of the vague ramble Hanna gave, "Please never describe a penis like that again. And even if you didn't make a baby with a male, you have to use male sperm to conceive whether you're with a woman or not." Keith said, grabbing her bag and swinging it over her shoulder, "now before you somehow find a way to prove me wrong, I'm leaving. I don't wanna hear anymore ways you can describe strap on sex to me."

Hanna sat at her computer silently as the door closed from Keith stepping out. The honey toned girl let out a low sigh. She knew Keith wasn't homophobic, she knew she didn't care that Hanna was a lesbian. But the way she tried to justify that the population needed men to survive made her question why she had to have these feelings for her. For Keith, a one hundred percent heterosexual female.

Hanna slammed her fish against the wooden surface, "fuck, goddamn you stupid feelings." She cursed, collapsing back into her chair and groaned, letting her arms hang loosely at her sides. She was screwed in the love department. Mega fucking screwed.

**┈ ✁✃✁✃✁✃✁✃✁ ┈**

Keith had found her way to the open campus grounds. Wildwood University wasn't anything special, but it was very beautiful on the campus. Trees were stationed around the large area, with a fountain sitting right at the middle of it all. Cement sidewalks sprouted in four different directions from the fountain, to help people not constantly walk on the grass. Keith walked on the grass anyway.

She was glancing at all the faces, all practically new to her. Keith was only a Sophomore, so she wasn't very acquainted with many of the other students. She spotted the light pink ombre hair of her one friend across the campus. She sighed, then spotted her other friend's Auburn hair and smiled. Ceceilie and Ramona.

Keith began to make her way to them. A tall man with his hoodie over his head blocking his face bumped into her shoulder. She turned to apologize before she heard the muttered words he whispered to her.

 _"_ ** _Moribus Reviviscat._** _Enjoy the company Poly."_ His voice faint and distant as if it was all in her head.

Keith furrowed her brows and turned fully to question him but he was gone. She looked left and right not seeing the hooded figure anywhere. She blinked a few times and glanced down at her hands. Keith let out a squeak as a hand clamped down on her shoulder and she turned to see Cece and Ro standing there. Cece had a bright smile on her face while Ro stared at her like she normally did, with annoyance on her face.

"You're late." Ro answered, "you were supposed to meet us out here at 8:30, it's..." She checked her phone, "8:35. Cece wouldn't leave without you though."

"Don't listen to her Keith, five minutes isn't that long of a wait. You look startled sweetie, what happened?" Cece asked as if she was a mother caring for her child.

Ceceilie was a Freshman, a grade below Ramona and Keith. Yet she was the mother of the group. Cece was a very patient and kind girl, Keith always wondered how she could stay so happy in a world like the one they live in. Cece always said she had hope for humanity. It's why Keith is so fond of the younger female. Ramona on the other hand seemed to have an openly disliking to Keith. Keith still has yet to know what she had done to get on her bad side.

"I'm sorry, this weird guy bumped into me and said something strange. I must've lost track of the time..." Keith explained, taking a look over Cece's shoulder. Cece in turn hesitantly looked over her own shoulder as well.

"Something stra-"

"You were writing one of your silly stories again weren't you? Why do you focus so much on your stories? Those characters of yours aren't real, we are real. When are you going to realize being an author is a stupid career, just become a nurse like your dad wants." Ramona scoffed and looked away, annoyance very clear on her face.

"I think Keith's stories are really nice. Maybe if you would read them Ro, you'd realize Keith has a really good chance of being an author! I really like that one character, uhm, Sara right? Sara Rose?" Cece asked, actually interested in Keith's writing.

"It's Serina. Serina Rose. And yeah she's one of my favorites too." Keith smiled softly.

"The day I read a stupid fictional story from Keith is the day God returns to earth." Ro rolled her eyes.

 _"The day you stop being a babbling slutty bimbo will be the day Jesus actually becomes real! Ugh, you really need to stand up to her Keith, say something for fucks sake dumbass."_ A slightly accented female voice speaks from behind the girl.

Keith glanced behind her, spotting the infamous Serina Rose before turning back to her friends. They didn't seem to see the added person to their party, thus Keith narrowed it down to she was going crazy. She took a deep breath and pointed behind her letting out a nervous laugh. Without another word she began to back step slowly until turning around and just walking away.

"Nice going Ro, you made her leave. Are you happy? Why can't you just be nice for one dang day." Cece whined at the girl, hot tears pricking her eyes. "Plans are cancelled, I'm going back to my dorm too." Cece said with a final huff and began her walk to her dorm.

She hated to freak out on people, but she had to make sure Keith was safe. Hearing about the strange figure worried Cece, and she needed to get to the bottom of this man that said strange things to Keith. Unknowing to the others, Cece knew more than she was letting on.

**┈ ✁✃✁✃✁✃✁✃✁ ┈**

Keith rushed into her dorm, throwing her bag onto her bed and closing the door. Hanna was gone from the dorm and Keith let out a grateful sigh, locking the door behind her. She walked to the middle of the room and turned, pointing to the noirette standing next to her bed.

"You... are not real. How are you... here?" Keith questioned, her finger shaking in mid air.

Serina huffed, stepping closer to Keith, but Keith stepped back. Keith eventually bumped into the desk as Serina kept coming closer. She went to swat Keith's hand but hers phased through it.

 _"I'm technically not real, but I'm also not all in your head. I'm like a spirit now attached to you. I appeared when you said my name, simple as that. I cant touch you, you can't touch me. Only you can see and hear me, thus try not to talk to me in public. Unless you like looking like a fucking mental psycho."_ Serina explains, going and sitting on the bed. She didn't make an imprint on it like a person would.

Keith looked frightened, "How? I mean this can't be real, I'm a normal person, in a normal world. Nothing supernatural happens, it isn't feasible." She said, scratching her head confused.

 _"Mhmm. Yeah, just by being here proves you wrong. I'd say magic, probably a curse. You were talking about a strange man before I showed up and he said something funky. Do you remember what he said?"_ Serina asked as if she was talking to a dumb child.

"Uh.. Moribius Reviviscul or something like that.." Keith said softly, looking at Serina as if she held all the answers.

 _"_ ** _Moribus Reviviscat._** _It's Latin I believe. Look it up for fucks sake, are you that slow?"_ Serina said, motioning to the computer next to Keith.

Keith nodded, quickly pulling up Google Translate and typing the words in.

**_Moribus Reviviscat - > Character come to Life_ **

_"Well well well, would you look at that shit. You just got fucking cursed, good job dumbass. Who the fuck did you piss off? God, now I'm stuck here until you figure out how to undo this, fuck. How in the hell am I supposed to feed? If I cant touch anything how do I drink blood?"_ Serina said, her voice thick with annoyance and anger.

Keith shrunk at the female's harsh tone. She shrugged her shoulders, "I... I don't know, I didn't plan on this! I don't know what to do Serina, I'm lost here okay?! I didn't even believe in magic, or whatever this is until now, and I still don't even think I believe in it! This is all just a dream. A stupid, stupid dream. I'll go to sleep, wake up, and you will be gone from reality." Keith said, getting up and going to her bed.

 _"Woah woah woah, it is 9:37 am right now, you are not going to sleep. Let alone leaving me to be awake while you sleep, that's so rude. Who do you know that believes in magic, or who does anything spiritual or similar to this?"_ Serina asked.

Keith furrowed her eyebrows before lighting up, "Cece believes in magic I believe, I think she talked about it one day. Okay, yeah, I'll go to her. She'll understand, I know she will."

With that Keith and Serina ventured out of the dorm. Little did they know they left the Google Translate tab open. When Hanna came back, she had found it open. The female quickly grew worried. Keith was in trouble, and she wasn't in the room anymore. Hanna quickly grabbed the bag she stored under her bed and raced out of the dorm.

**_Life isn't as normal as it seems._ **

**. ⋅ ˚̣- : ✧ : – ⭒ ⊹ ⭒ – : ✧ : -˚̣⋅ .**


	2. Chapter 2

**. ⋅ ˚̣- : ✧ : – ⭒ ⊹ ⭒ – : ✧ : -˚̣⋅ .**

**Soft hushed voices echoed** off the walls as gentle footsteps tapped along the tiled floor. A hand grabbed at the doorknob to a room, the sign on it labeled “King,” a title for the being waiting behind the large wooden door. The click of a lock was heard and the voices ceased from buzzing in the room. The squeaky door drew open as a head popped into the room.

“Sir, Victim K is very quickly learning what is happening. They’ve already figured out the meaning.” A soft voice squeaked from the shadows of the door frame, “I don’t think this was a safe idea. If they find out she was the one who sent me-”

“You worry too much. Special Victim K will be dealt with by our special associate Joy and myself. I advise you to keep up with your work. We must not let her find out about us. If she reunites with Alatar we just might be ruined again.” A much deeper and smooth voice echoed from the dark abyss that covered the desk at the far end of the room, “If you have to, remove the elves, they might cause trouble with retrieving our victim.”

“But sir-”

“Do it. Keith Poly must have no help with escaping her prison. After all… she is the reason we are all stuck in this god forsaken realm.”

**┈ ✁✃✁✃✁✃✁✃✁ ┈**

Keith had jogged down her dorm hallway, in search of the freshmen girl’s room. However, upon reaching Cece’s dorm, they had come to discover she hadn’t returned, leading the girl to think Ro and Cece had still hung out without her. Keith had left them hanging, thus it shouldn’t have bothered her much that they continued to hang out without her freaking out about her character standing behind her. But for some reason a soft ache resided in her chest at the simple thought.

Currently Keith and her company, Serina, were walking away from the dorm, her hands shoved inside her pockets as Serina tried to comfort her. _“Look, I know I’m not the most amazing person to be stuck with. But the least thing you could do is talk to me. After all you’re the one who created me, you gave me this personality, therefore it is not my fault I am so amazing and annoying at the same time. Not many people can say that. So I’m also thanking you for making me the best.”_ Serina spoke, her cocky attitude laced with playfulness.

Keith let out a sigh, “I just thought Cece out of all people would refuse to hang out without me, especially with Ramona. God, why can’t Ro just like me? I didn’t do anything to her! You know Serina, I wrote you as a way to see if writing a badass character would somehow make me more aware of how to be a badass. I want to be like you Serina, but I guess you’ll always just be a piece of fiction.” Her eyes down casted onto the flooring, greenish-gray carpet rubbed against the soles of her shoes as she kept sliding her feet.

_“I mean, I’m one hell of a piece of fiction, I mean I think I’m pretty real right now.”_ Serina teased, but upon realizing Keith’s gloomy expression, even at her joke, she huffed and looked away. _“Look… you may have written me, but we both know I wrote myself in all honesty. I was always going to be this way, no matter what. Yeah, you created me up, but I would have always been like this. You had me in your mind way before you ever realized it. All thoughts you have, are in that big brain of yours already, some you just haven’t unlocked yet. Something made you create me the exact way I am. It was already in there, you just hadn’t found it until you made me.”_

Keith furrowed her eyebrows, “That’s not how that works, plus that made no sense.”

Serina deadpanned over to Keith, _“You know what, you created me to be the worst at giving advice. I blame you full heartedly, fuck everything I just said.”_ The noirette huffed out, her eyes staring daggers at the taller female, at 5’2 Serina stood 4 inches below Keith. Somehow Serina seemed much more intimidating than the average short person.

“Sorry… I forgot you’re hypersensitive to criticism.” Keith muttered, a smile tugging at the corner of her lips, her eyes flicking over to Serina from the corner of her eyes.

 _“You know, you’re a bitch and I don’t want to be here anymore. How do I leave, evacuate, hello! EJECT! ABORT! LET ME FUCKING LEAVE.”_ Serina began screaming, her breathing coming out in puffs.

Serina practically growled as Keith began speaking, “I- Stop I can speak I’m not scared by you.” Serina stepped closer, “Okay sorry I’m terrified of you please don’t hurt me!” Keith cowered at the sight of Serina about to murder, her back bumping into the hallway’s walls.

“KEITH!” A soft voice echoed through the halls as the female turned her head to find the person screaming her name.

As if by miracle Ceceilie bounded down the long hallway and embraced the female in a huge embrace. The chubby redhead let out a shaky breath as she squeezed Keith grateful she was alive. Cece was more than relieved to find Keith alive and well, if anything had happened to her friend with her supposed to be keeping her safe, she’d feel as guilty as ever.

“Keith, oh my god you’re alive. Are you alright? Did you see anyone?” Cece shot 20 questions at the female, her eyes bright and full of worry and life, the gray and blue colors swimming together almost mesmerizingly.

“Cece? I… Why wouldn’t I be alive?” Keith asked, gently removing the girl that was attached to her almost like a leech.

 _“I told you she knows something, I’m so fucking smart why don’t you listen to me?”_ Serina scoffed. Keith glanced back at Serina with a roll of her eyes, clearly knowing she was not the one that suggested seeing Cece specifically.

“Well… You know… College life! Don’t know when you might go into cardiac arrest from the amount of stress you put onto yourself. Student loans, deadlines, and most of all… taxes.” Cece let out a chill at the word as she laughed nervously, glancing down the halls as if worried someone might come attack them. “Why don’t we go somewhere less… open.”

“I think I should go back to my dorm… You know, check up on my… roommate…” Keith said, her voice held skepticism and confusion as she slowly took steps in the way she had just came looking for Cece.

Keith watched as Cece shook her head vigorously, “No, you can’t go back, your roommate is perfectly fine!”

“How do you know?” Keith asked, she caught Serina in the background with her eyes narrowed onto Cece as if she knew something Keith didn’t by her words.

“I… I saw her, on campus, coming up to see you… yeah!”

“You’ve never met my roommate?”

“Keith you gotta believe me, it’s me Cece, I’d never put your life in danger!”

A buzzing passed by Keith’s ear, her bush of curly hair rustling in the wind of a ray of black ‘light.’ A squeak came from the girl as she turned her head and saw a creature that definitely didn’t look too human. The creature stood at maybe 3’2 and was a hideous shade of green. Cloth hung to it’s sickly looking skin and it’s long finger was pointed in Keith’s direction. The creature had blazing red eyes as it’s mouth opened and closed before another beam came her way.

“Clypra Osidio!” Cece shouted waving a hand out in front of Keith, the light banging into nothingness before Keith and expelling into sparks of light. “We need to LEAVE!” Cece shouted, gripping Keith’s wrist hastily and running away from the creature.

Keith stumbled behind her, Serina not far behind. Cece was muttering to herself as she quickly dodged obstacles in the hallways. “Where’s Hanna? Is she really in your dorm room still?”

“I… I… I don’t know? How do you know my roommates name, Ceceilie I demand you tell me-” Keith was cut off by the loud voice behind them.

“Keith Lily Poly, by order of my master you shall be taken into custody!” The green creature shouted, it’s stubby legs somehow quickly carrying him towards them.

“She’s not going anywhere.” Cece muttered, and a few words later a huge swarm of dust came and engulfed the creature, giving the girls a much needed time frame to escape. Which they graciously took, running quickly to the exit of the building.

**┈ ✁✃✁✃✁✃✁✃✁ ┈**

The group of girls came bursting from the back doors of the dorms, quickly making strides across the empty campus. Keith was watching the back of the auburn’s head, confused on what had just happened. She knew Cece practiced some type of witchy stuff, but never in her life would she believe magic could truly be conducted. Keith bit her lip, opening her mouth to speak but Hanna came bounding into view. She raced over to the two visible girls and huffed out.

“I saw the Goblin enter the building and was trying to find you guys.” She glanced up to Keith relieved to see the brunette still in tact, “thank god you’re okay.”

“Okay?! OKAY?! I’m not okay! I don’t know what the hell just happened but I want to wake up right now!” Keith felt tears prick at her eyes in anger as her two best friends who were quickly becoming strangers in mere seconds.

“I told you she’d freak out, we should have just told her from the beginning.” Hanna huffed, crossing her arms over her chest and turning away.

“We had a mission, protect her. We had no authorization to tell her, you know that Gweyir.” Cece said softly, her eyes pleading as she glanced up to Hanna.

“Just because our covers are blown doesn’t mean I’m going by that name, it’s still Hanna, we’re still on duty.” Han muttered, her eyes flicking over to Cece, her stone cold look not shifting.

Keith watched the two bicker, her anger fueling inside her more making her face heat up, “would you two shut up! Someone please explain what the fuck is happening!”

“Maybe not so open… Come on, let’s go.” Cece said softly, glancing away from Hanna and reaching for Keith.

Keith recoiled, pulling her wrist away and shaking her head, “no more dragging. I go on my own accord, lead the way.”

Ceceilie nodded reluctantly and turned away, beckoning to follow her. Serina stood back, a smirk on her face, “wow, and I didn’t think today could get any more interesting.” She huffed, her face lit up with amusement from the scenes that had unfolded in front of her.

**┈ ✁✃✁✃✁✃✁✃✁ ┈**

Several moments passed as the quartet silently travelled through a place Keith was unfamiliar with. It was woodsy, trees stationed everywhere for miles upon miles. The only sounds were the buzzing of insects and scurrying of animals upon the ground. Hanna was glancing around since she knew Cece hadn’t been to this section of the forest, despite her being the one ‘leading’ Keith through the depths of it.

After almost an hour had passed, Keith finally spoke, “are we ever going to talk or are you guys dragging me through this hot hell to kill me.” She said softly, her voice weak from the silence she endured and shaky from the silent crying she had done while walking.

“It’s not too far, but I forgot your kind needs rest and don’t hold as much stamina as most.” Hanna spoke, her eyes suspiciously glancing around the small clearing.

“You speak like you aren’t human?” Keith let out a nervous laugh, hesitantly taking a seat on a mossy log.

“We’re elves. The creature that tried to kill you was a Goblin. And you? You’re a witch.” Hanna said bluntly, taking a seat on a tree stump several feet away.

“I’m… what? You dragged me out into the forest for a joke? Okay haha funny, who’d you get to dress up in that ugly costume? The light beams were a nice touch!” Keith said and chuckled lightly.

Cece cringed and gently fiddled with her ears before rubber skin colored caps fell off revealing pointed tips. Hanna huffed, pulling her offs and hastily rubbing her points. “It fucking hurts having those on you know, and it feels wrong to hide them.” Hanna said, anger hidden within her tone.

Keith froze and shook her head, “I need more than just ‘you’re a witch’ please what the hell.”

Hanna sighed and glanced to Cece who turned red at the simple gesture, “uh, uhm… that’s not really our place Keith. Alatar will want to be the one to inform you of everything. He took us in. I mean… I suppose it won’t hurt to explain elvish history to her though, would it Gweyir?” Cece got out, her face turning red under Hanna’s stare.

“Elves are a tricky species. We’re so close to human yet… so far from being such. My birth name is Gweyir, but I took on Hanna since it was more of a humanoid name than the elvish name I was born as. Elves have been in the world far longer than Humans, but when your species was finally birthed they were power hungry. They took anything unlike them and… removed them from their history. They banished us to the forests, to go into hiding and to never return to the world they were creating.” Gweyir sighed looking to her hands.

“I was born into the middle of the war between humans and the unnatural, as they called us. I grew up and watched as the humans killed innocent after innocent. It was ruthless. But we had escaped, found a new realm. A realm where we could live as us, however the witches decided to stay, they blended in well with the humans that it was possible for them to exist among them. Though, soon humans became suspicious and began burning their own kind under the assumption of witchcraft.

“One day the realm we had become accustomed too had torn us from it and placed us back into this one. We didn’t know what had happened, and we turned to the Elder Witch. He said a powerful force had been birthed, a force so powerful it closed our realm. This force, he had continued, will bring the end of the feud between our world and the human world.” Gweyir stopped and glanced up to Keith.

Keith froze, turning to Cece who also was looking at her. She shook her head, “it can’t be, I’m me. I can’t do magic!”

“Gweyir we can’t tell her any more, that’s way more than we should have shared!” Cece interjected.

Gweyir nodded and turned away, “we should continue, he expects us to be there soon. It’ll only be another half hour.”

Keith nodded hesitantly, her mind racing with questions for the Alatar they spoke of. She was confused on how she could possibly be the person they were hoping to end the fighting. She wasn’t a hero. She wasn’t even human. She was a practicing author. An author whose book character had come to life. Keith glanced back, spotting Serina staring into nothingness.

“Can you believe this?” Keith questioned softly, glancing to Cece and Gweyir who seemed to be deep into conversation, not minding the brunette.

 _“Seems like you’ve entered your own fairy tale Keith, I’m just trying to process how I come into play.”_ Serina spoke softly, _“I mean, you’re here to save the world or whatever, so why did someone curse you, and why are people trying to stop you? The person who cursed you clearly knew who you were, as in they knew you were a writer. Otherwise why curse you with a spell to bring original characters to life? And that Goblin, the spells he casted at you probably weren’t spells to make you a beautiful princess, so why stop you from creating peace within the worlds?”_

“Shit Serina… you’re right… I hadn’t thought of any of that.” Keith muttered looking at her shoes, “you don’t think… there’s a part of these creatures that don’t want peace and will go as far as killing me to make sure I don’t bring peace… do you?”

 _“Let’s hope for the best?”_ Serina said, her eyes clouded in worry, something that scared Keith since Serina was never a big worrier over other people.

“You ready Keith?” Gweyir called over, her headed tilted slightly to the left.

“As ready as I’ll ever be…” Keith replied, grudgingly following the two elves.

The quartet wandered further and further into the woods. Unknowing to them, an unknown creature had picked up their scent and was stalking behind them. A grin spread across it’s features as it spotted the two elves, a witch, and a vampire that wasn’t visible to an untrained eye. 

**Life for Keith was unraveling at the mere second**

**. ⋅ ˚̣- : ✧ : – ⭒ ⊹ ⭒ – : ✧ : -˚̣⋅ .**


End file.
